


In Heat

by TheFrustratedNerd



Series: Ace Battosai (Sole Survivor) [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Anal Fingering, Bottom Danse, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minotaur!Sole, PIV Sex, Penetrative Sex, Sign Language, Siren!Danse, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Sole Survivor, Vaginal Fingering, handjob, i guess?, mythology AU, not sure which it would fall under?? he’s a siren in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFrustratedNerd/pseuds/TheFrustratedNerd
Summary: Danse is in heat, this is a normal occurrence for any siren, but it presents a bit of a problem for Ace. Namely, that the minotaur is approximately twice his size.-This is a purely self indulgent one-off. I haven’t done a whole lot with the mythology au, but if anyone wants me to, feel free to comment a request!You can find me on tumblr @thefrustratednerd !
Relationships: Paladin Danse (Fallout)/Original Character(s), Paladin Danse (Fallout)/Original Male Character(s), Paladin Danse/Male Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse/Nate (Fallout), Paladin Danse/Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Series: Ace Battosai (Sole Survivor) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526447
Kudos: 14





	In Heat

Danse was in heat. This was a yearly occurrence for any siren, but it presented a bit of a problem for Ace. Namely, that the minotaur was approximately twice Danse’s size. 

Ace could feel Danse trembling against him, the siren’s clawed hands grasping at his right arm, Danse’s fins flattened against his skin as their bodies pressed together. The tide washed gently over them and retreated in a steady rhythm, and Danse tried to calm himself by counting the seconds between each wave. It was all he could do to breathe slowly and force himself not to evert. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Ace’s voice broke the slightly tense silence, and Danse shivered before beginning to sign his answer, not wanting to unintentionally use his siren’s song.

_ “I’m trying to distract myself. It’s difficult. I can’t really focus on anything.”  _

“I wish I could help, but I don’t want to hurt you.” Danse understood Ace’s nervousness. He was trying to think of what to say when Ace continued, “Look, I just don’t want to take advantage of you. If you really do consent to this and your judgement isn’t impaired, I would be glad to do whatever you need me to.” The care and affection and  _ love _ in Ace’s voice sent a shiver up Danse’s spine, and  _ fuck  _ if Ace wasn’t making it difficult to restrain himself.

_ “I’m in full control of my mental faculties. If I wasn’t able to consent, I wouldn’t have come to see you until the heat was over.” _ Ace shifted, his large hands framing Danse’s shoulders on the surface of the large stone outcropping they were resting on. Ace hesitated again, however, and Danse almost felt like crying. The heat was so overwhelming, he needed so badly to be filled, it all but hurt.

“You’re sure? If you have any hangups about this—“ Ace was cut off by Danse grasping him by the back of the neck, pulling him in, and kissing him. The siren’s lips tasted like honey and the ocean air and a cool breeze in the midst of summer. Ace froze for a second before chuckling, one of his large hands coming to rest on Danse’s hip, his thumb tracing the bone beneath the skin. Danse broke the kiss to gasp as he everted, and the amount of slick present was clear evidence of how long he’d been holding back. He thought his heat was bad while he was alone, but the second he was near Ace it had gotten so much more intense.

“...Fuck,” Was all Ace had to say, leaning down to press his lips against Danse’s neck, careful to avoid the gills just under his collar bones. Both of his hands were on the siren now, tracing the shapes of the white and red stripes along his sides. The siren beneath him shuddered and choked back a moan as Ace’s hands traced closer to his slit, gently rubbing the sensitive spots just beside it.

“Ace… Please.” Danse’s voice was hoarse and tinged with his magic, the siren shaking in every limb by this point. He couldn’t handle the minotaur teasing him on top of the relentless heat, even more so he didn’t  _ want  _ to. 

The minotaur chuckled and relented, gently curling his fingers around Danse’s length, stroking in a slow, steady pace as he kissed and bit at Danse’s neck. Danse could no longer hold back the desperate noises bubbling at the back of his throat, moaning and gasping, shudders wracking his body. He bit his lip and reached down to guide Ace’s hand a bit lower towards his entrance. 

“In, I-I need—oh gods,” Danse could feel Ace smirk against his neck, and couldn’t help the small choked noise of loss he made when Ace leaned back to hover over him again. 

“I love when you get like this. Knowing that the most gorgeous person I’ve ever met is so desperate for me that he can hardly speak, words can’t describe how good that feels.” The pads of Ace’s index and middle finger were rubbing carefully at Danse’s slit as he continued, “You’re always so well-spoken, your thoughts expressed so eloquently, but I’m able to make such a mess of you with just my hands and my mouth. I wouldn’t trade that feeling for the world.” 

Danse felt his face heat up, burying it in the crook of Ace’s neck and nearly whining, “Hard to—“ He got two words in before giving up, pulling back slightly to sign the rest,  _ “It’s hard to talk when I’m feeling like this. I get overwhelmed.” _ Ace’s expression changed from a smug grin to a warmer smile.

“I know, my love. I’m just teasing you,” Ace finally pushed two of his fingers in, pulling a sharp inhale from Danse, before he completely melted against the minotaur’s touch. Even just those two fingers were stretching him out so much more than he was used to. Ace carefully curled his fingers in and out, pressing and rubbing at an especially sensitive spot he knew about, slick coating his digits. “Gods, you’re soaked.”

As he fingerfucked his lover, he took the opportunity to examine Danse more closely without the siren feeling awkward about it. His face was flushed, his chest falling and rising rapidly with his breaths, every muscle in his body tense. The lewd noises he was making were music, the arch of his back a marble sculpture, the splotchy blush reaching from his face to his chest an abstract painting, everything about him was art to Ace. He knew he could never adequately put into words just how much he loved the man, so he kissed him and pushed another finger into him instead. 

He could feel his lover clenching down on the digits inside of him, feel the way the siren’s hips were rocking into his touch, the way the hands scrambling for purchase against his broad back were starting to twitch, he knew Danse was close. And he pulled his fingers out. It took Danse a moment to realise why the build up had suddenly stopped, but when he did, he groaned and cursed.

Danse managed to focus his eyes on his lover’s face, and when he did, he saw the mischievous expression plastered there. He unravelled his arms from around Ace and began to sign.

_ “If I had legs, I would kick you.”  _ He was only half serious, and it got a laugh out of Ace, who leaned back to sit on his haunches, and Danse realised why he paused. The minotaur’s dick was about the length of Danse’s forearm when hard, and just about as thick as well. Normally, they would only use their hands and mouths for each other, but Ace wasn’t sure if that would help here. 

“Do you want to try to-”

“Yes.” Ace bit back a laugh at Danse’s eagerness, he wasn’t even able to finish his sentence before the siren was agreeing. 

“Okay. But be patient, I don’t want to hurt you,” Ace pressed his forehead to Danse’s, running his clean hand down his lover’s side. He lined himself up to his lover’s entrance and began to carefully press in. Danse hissed a breath in through his teeth at the sensation, it felt indescribably strange. A blend of the pain of being stretched and the satisfaction of finally getting what he needed. Ace paused when he heard it, giving his love time to adjust, kissing him as a distraction. It took more willpower than he’d expected to stay still, Danse was so warm and slick and so much tighter than he was expecting. 

After a few moments, the kiss was broken and Danse’s hand found his lover’s hip, and he tried to pull him closer. Ace decided to trust Danse’s judgement and pulled out slightly before pressing back in, drawing a choked, needy sound from his lover. Once he was about half-way in, his movements stilled again. The siren was panting like there wasn’t enough air in the world, and Ace pressed his lips to his lover’s pulse, telling him to breathe.

“We don’t have to keep going. If it hurts, we can stop,” Ace reminded him gently, the same thing he’d told the siren the last time they’d done things this way. 

Danse signed to him,  _ “I want this. I want you, all of you. It’s not pain that’s making it hard to breathe.” _ It was another minute or so before Danse urged Ace to continue. The siren felt so full, he kept thinking his lover wouldn’t be able to go further, only to be immediately proven wrong. Eventually, Ace’s hips sat against Danse’s, and they took a moment to get used to this feeling. They had been intimate before, but each time still felt new, each time felt like a gift they weren’t sure they deserved. And so, they held each other and breathed, waiting for what felt like the right moment, but none of them did. Ace began to move anyway.

Danse moaned quietly, the sensation of something so large inside of him still odd and foreign, and he couldn’t help but want this feeling to never end. He could spend an eternity here, and never grow tired of it. Ace’s movements were careful and slow, still nervous about potentially hurting his love. His nerves were quelled when Danse breathed out, “Faster, please.”

It was a blur of pleasure and love and closeness, and it felt perfect. Danse felt a white-hot burning coil starting below his stomach, and when Ace wrapped his still-slick hand around the siren’s cock, it wasn’t long before he was pushed over the edge, crying Ace’s name. The minotaur didn’t slow down, and Danse shuddered at the overstimulation, barely even noticing the noises coming from his own mouth. Ace was relentless, and the siren loved him for it.

It took only another few minutes for Danse to start building up to that edge again, his refractory period all but wrecked by the hormones his heat brought. Ace’s movements faltered briefly, and he mumbled out a warning before pressing his lips to those of his lover, and pushing in as far as he could as he hit his peak. The combination of Ace’s moans and the feeling of being completely filled by his lover’s length and release was almost too much, and Danse came again, raking his nails down Ace’s back.

They both panted and trembled in the aftershocks, Ace carefully pulling out. Danse felt almost high, his heat finally fading, if only for a few days. 

“I didn’t hurt you, did I? You’re okay?” Ace’s nervousness was back, and Danse suppressed a laugh. He signed to Ace that he was more than okay, but he was also tired. The minotaur smiled at him, pecking him on the forehead and telling him to go to sleep. Here, with the waves gently lapping up at them, held by the man he loves more than life itself, Danse felt safe. That was enough for him to fall asleep within minutes.

Ace watched him. Danse was always so serious and uptight, being able to take him apart and put him back together, and getting him to relax for a bit in the process, was a blessing that he had no idea how he earned. Seeing his sleeping face, Ace suddenly felt the drowsiness too, and he yawned, casting a basic protection spell before he fell asleep as well.


End file.
